guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Origines et histoire ancienne des Pachtounes
. . . . . Origines et histoire ancienne des Pachtounes . . . . . thumb|260px|Carte R1a. R1a et R1b sont issus d'un même groupe R1. thumb|260px|Fillette pachtoune. Origines et histoire ancienne des Pachtounes. Le Haplogroupe R1a (Y-ADN) se retrouve en Asie centrale et occidentale, en Inde et dans les populations slaves d'Europe de l'est. Elle est fréquente à 51,02% chez les Pachtounes. Selon une étude 2012 il existe une importante affinité entre les Pachtounes et les Tadjiks. Bien entendu, les Hazaras, les Ouzbeks et Dravidiens du sud de l'Inde ne sont en rien proches de ces populations indo-européennes. En outre, le flux de gènes vers l'Afghanistan vient des lignées indiennes (L-M20, M69-H, et R2a-M124). Cette affinité génétique et le flux de gènes suggère des interactions lors de la mise en place des premières civilisations dans la vallée de l'Indus et le complexe archéologique bactro-margien. À l'origine, les premiers occupants de l'Asie centrale sont des Indo-européens (appelés également Aryens) qui se mêlent à des peuples paléo-asiatiques''Asie centrale: Le guide des civilisations de la route de la soie,'' Poche-voyage Marcus, Les guides du voyageur, Hervé Beaumont, Marcus, 2008.. Les Pachtounes, Afghans ou Pathans parlent une langue iranienne orientale et vivent principalement en Afghanistan et au Pakistan. Tous les Pachtounes ont en commun la langue dite pachtou ou pashto. Leurs origines ne sont pas claires, mais les historiens en font des descendants de divers peuples anciens appelés Paktha, entre le deuxième et le premier millénaire avant J.-C.Sabahuddin Abdul. History of Afghanistan. Global Vision Publishing Ho 2008.. Ils habitent la région entre l'Hindu Kush et de l'Indus et sont peut être les premiers ancêtres de Pachtounes. Depuis le IIIe siècle après J.-C. et au-delà, ils sont désignés par l'ethnonyme afghan. Les Pachtounes évoluent vers un type asiatique ou métis, mais à partir d'un patrimoine issu d'une population ancestrale commune structuré. Cette origine commune remonte à la révolution néolithique et à la formation des premières communautés paysannes. Des peuples se forment au commencement de l'âge de Bronze, et sont à l'origine des premières grandes civilisations dans cette région. Les recherches archéologiques sur la période pré-islamique datent du temps de la colonisation britannique, et, en Afghanistan, d'après la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Quand ce pays est occupé par l'Union soviétique, les fouilles sont importantes. Les Pachtounes sont-ils des descendants des Indo-Aryens, des Mèdes ou des soldats macédoniens ?La construction identitaire en Iran, Comprendre le Moyen-Orient, Alireza Manafzadeh, L'Harmattan, 2009.. Alain de Benoist précise toutefois que la présence des yeux bleus a un caractère récessif. Les chercheurs attribuent actuels attribuent les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus à la pratique de l'endogamieAlain de Benoist, Indo-Européens: à la recherche du foyer d'origine, Aux éditions du Labyrinthe 1997.. Car, d’origines indo-européennes, les Pachtounes subissent bien des invasions (grecque, arabe, moghole, sikhe... ) au cœur de déstabilisations géopolitiques[https://orientxxi.info/magazine/renaissance-pachtoune-a-peshawar,2837 Renaissance pachtoune à Peshawar]. * * * * * thumb|center|600px|Flux migratoires supposés des peuples indo-européens vers 1.000 avant J.-C.. * * * * * * * * * Les Indo-Aryens . thumb||260px|Le char en or du trésor de l'Amou-Dariathumb|260px|Guerriers de l'Antiquité. C'est en Asie que l'on tente au XIXe siècle de localiser le foyer d'origine des Indo-Européens, notamment dans la vallée du Pamir, l'Hindou-Kouch ou encore le Turkestan. Cette thèse s'est longtemps renforcée de la conviction erronée que la langue sanskrite est la plus vieille langue IE que l'on puisse connaître. A la fin de sa vie, Georges Dumézil faisant allusion à l'hypothèse de l'archéologue Marija Gimbutas, se contente d'évoquer un peuple plus ou moins unitaire, sur un domaine assez vaste pour qu'il y ait eu des différences dialectales dans la langue que tous utilisaient. Pour une raison inconnue, grâce à la suprématie que constituaient le cheval de guerre et le char à deux roues, ils se sont répandus dans toutes les directions par vagues successives, jusqu'à l'épuisement des réserves''Georges Dumézil, ''Entretiens avec Didier Eribon, Gallimard, 1987.. Ils viennent du sud de la Russie. Ce sont les premiers cavaliers du Corridor des steppes. On sait maintenant que la culture des kourganes formait peut-être déjà une entité distincte au Ve millénaire, que les débuts de la culture de la céramique cordée remontent à la fin du IVe millénaire et ceux de la culture des gobelets à entonnoir au début de ce même millénaire. Simultanément, de nombreux phénomènes culturels que l'on avait cru pouvoir attribuer à des influences extérieures en réalité beaucoup plus tardives se sont révélés être des phénomènes autochtones... La première dispersion des Indo-Européens est située vers 2500''Alain de Benoist, ''Indo-Européens: à la recherche du foyer d'origine, Aux éditions du Labyrinthe 1997.. C'est à cette époque qu'une branche de ce peuple, dont la langue est connue, les Aryens commencent à migrer dans cette région d'Asie. Leur présence sur le plateau iranien dès le IIIe millénaire, par exemple, est attestée par des textes mésopotamiens. C'est par l'Afghanistan que passent les populations indo-aryennes qui vont s'installer dans la vallée de l'Indus vers le milieu du IIe millénaire avant J.-C.. Les Indo-Iraniens selon les Vedas arrivent en Inde dès 1700 avant notre ère. Les Iraniens dominent le plateau iranien. Tandis que les Indo-Aryens s'implantent finalement dans le nord du sous-continent indien. L'Avesta est écrit à partir des 1800 avant J.-C.. dans l'ancienne Ariana (= le plus ancien nom de l'Afghanistan). Il démontre une union précoce avec les tribus iraniennes à l'ouest, ou des régions adjacentes à l'Asie centrale. En raison de la similitude entre les Gathas (premiers textes avestiques) et le sanscrit et donc le latin et le grec ancien, il est estimé que la scission entre les anciens Perses et les tribus indo-aryennes a lieu vers l'an 1000 avant J.-C.. Il existe des similitudes frappantes entre la vieille langue afghane et le sanscrit. La plupart des données archéologiques proviennent de la vallée de l'Indus et du complexe archéologique bactro-margien, qui jouent un rôle clé dans la civilisation aryenne à l'origine de l'Afghanistan. Le prophète aryen Zarathoustra quelque part dans l'Ariana ancienne, peut-être dans le nord de la Perse antique. Pendant des millénaires à partir de début 2000 avant J.-C. le zoroastrisme va se répandre dans toute la région, comme les croyances païennes. Il va donner des siècles plus tard naissance au bouddhisme. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Pakthas . Les Pakthas sont un peuple ancien qui trouve des références en sanskrit et prétendument dans des sources grecques en tant que peuple vivant dans la région qui comprend la province du sud-est (Loya Paktia) en Afghanistan et dans le nord du Pakistan. Dans le Rigveda, le Kurram est mentionné comme Kruma. Les Pakthas sont responsables de tous les éléphants utilisés dans les champs de bataille. Amasseurs d'éléphants ou pensionnaires ou ils s'occupaient des éléphants. Aujourd'hui, la vallée de Kurram est principalement habitée par les tribus Bangash et Turi Pashtun, et à cause de cela, les anciens Pakhtas font partie de la confédération pachtoune moderne''India: from Indus Valley civilisation to Mauryas'', Gyan Swarup Gupta Published by Concept Publishing Company, 1999 ISBN 81-7022-763-1, ISBN 978-81-7022-763-2, page 199.Comrie, Bernard (1990). The World's Major Languages. Oxford University Press. p. 549.. Les Pakthas sont l'une des tribus qui se sont battus contre les Soudas lors de la Dasarajna (bataille de dix rois), dont nous parle la Rig Veda. L'historien grec Hérodote mentionne un peuple appelé Pactyan vivant sur la frontière orientale de l'Arachosie, une région située au sud-ouest de l'Afghanistan, ancienne satrapie de l'empire perse achéménide, au premier millénaire avant notre ère. Leur territoire est donc identifié avec le Pachtounistan moderne sur la frontière nord-ouest du Pakistan''Études CASS'', Volume 1, Classe E, Centre d'études avancées en sanskrit, Ramchandra Narayan Dandekar, Université de Poona, 1973.. * * * * * thumb|upright=2.5|center|600px|Emplacement où Alexandrie d'Arachosie est fondée dans l'Arachosie. * * * * * * * * * Métissages . thumb|260px|Nobles guerriers de la tribu des Durrani. Au niveau des Indo-Européens, il ne faut pas oublier en outre que toutes les cultures IE historiques sont des sociétés mixtes, nées de la fusion d'un élément IE qui ne s'est pas nécessairement toujours maintenu en position dominante, et d'un substrat pré-IE d'importance variable, dont on ne sait pas grand chose, c'est-à-dire d'un mélange de populations associant les différents types humains présents depuis 50.000 annéesAlain de Benoist, Indo-Européens: à la recherche du foyer d'origine, Aux éditions du Labyrinthe 1997.. L'articulation et la nomenclature de la généalogie pachtoune entraîne, bien sûr la prise en compte des mécanismes de l'agrégation ethnique, c'est à dire l'intégration de peuples étrangers au noyau de population indo-européenne. Des confédérations sont intégrées aux populations de souche indo-iranienne supposées, sur les bases linguistiques et philologiques, et forment le noyau originel de l'ethnie pachtoune''Les Pachtounes: économie et culture d'une aristocratie guerrière (Afghanistan-Pakistan), Recherches asiatiques, Laurent Dessart, L'Harmattan, 2001.. Les Durrani sont, comme d'autres personnes pachtounes, en partie d'origines indo-européenne, de langue et tradition iranienne. Mais se sont les des descendants des Abdalis. Ces derniers sont des Shvetahūna ou Huns blancs, des nomades, nommé Hephthalites par les Grecs, Yeta par les Chinois. Ils conquièrent les Monts Suleyman au Ve siècle et s'agrègent aux Pachtounes''Les Pachtounes: économie et culture d'une aristocratie guerrière (Afghanistan-Pakistan), Recherches asiatiques, Laurent Dessart, L'Harmattan, 2001.. Une foule de peuples va déferler sur l'Afghanistan et ils sont s'agréger aux Pachtounes d'abord dans le Ghor, puis les Monts Suleyman, entre Kaboul et l'Indus, le Balopuchistan, et le Nangarhar''Les Pachtounes: économie et culture d'une aristocratie guerrière (Afghanistan-Pakistan), Recherches asiatiques, Laurent Dessart, L'Harmattan, 2001.. Les Pachtounes sont partagés entre ceux qui se sont mêlés à leur cousins des groupes iraniens et ceux du Sud qui se sont mêlés à des Dardes (comme les Nuristanis ou les Kalash), les Grecs et - on l'a vu - des Hephtalites, sans parler des Arabes, après le conquête islamique. * * * * * * * * * L'Islam . thumb|260px|La chanteuse Ghazala Javed, assassinée par les islamistes, pour avoir dénoncés les mariages arrangés. A partir de l'islamisation du pays vers le Xe siècle les Pachtounes doivent s'agréger aux conquérants et à la société musulmane. Sur le fondement de cette mécanique sociale est pratiquée une forme d'intermariage exogame. A cette époque de nombreux civils arabes se croisant avec les gens du pays donnent une identité arabe à la région. Des contingents militaires arabes se sont établis dans diverses régions de l'Afghanistan, y compris Wardak, Logar, à Kaboul et Balkh. Ils adoptent en partie les langues et coutumes locales, mais 60.000 familles vont rester foncièrement arabes. La question d'une identité ethnique pachtoune et celle de son avenir est pourtant d'actualité de nos jours. Toutefois les Pachtounes, même actuellement, ne sont détribalisés. L'unité social chez ce peuple est le lignage. Nommé ''khèl chez les Pachtounes, Il défend, en la personne du khân, les intérêts politiques et économiques de la communauté. Une chefferie princière héréditaire de souche indo-européenne est est à l'origine d'une aristocratie militaire qui dirige les tribus. Ces chefs militaires ont aussi un peu du pouvoir des druides, chez les Celtes et Gaulois, qui détiennent l'autorité en matière de savoir et de connaissance''L'Afghanistan : à l'orée des temps du libre jugement.'' Précis historique, Laurent Dessart, L'Harmattan, 2004.. Les Durani, d'origines pachtounes, sont à l'origine de l'Afghanistan moderne et fixent sa capitale à Kabul''Asie centrale: Le guide des civilisations de la route de la soie,'' Poche-voyage Marcus, Les guides du voyageur, Hervé Beaumont, Marcus, 2008.. Les Pachtounes dirigent aussi en partie la Province de la Frontière-du-Nord-Ouest, au Pakistan. * * * * * * * * * Notes et références . Catégorie:Pachtounes Catégorie:Groupe ethnique d'Afghanistan Catégorie:Groupe ethnique du Pakistan Catégorie:Histoire Catégorie:Peuple indo-européen